x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiple
Must See Episodes *Joyride *Self Possessed Personality The youngest of all the X-Men, the often clumsy guy is constantly trying to fit in with the rest of the group but frequently finds himself unable to do so due to his age and not being cool enough. However he is always game for anything, and eager to help. Physical appearance Jamie is the youngest member of the New Mutants group being 12 to 14 years old. He's 4'9 with a slim build. He has blue eyes and brown hair. Powers & Abilities James can create identical, physical, living duplicates of himself upon any physical impact. At first this process was spontaneous and couldn't be prevented by Madrox, although he could reabsorb the duplicates at will. Over time he was capable of creating duplicates at will, as seen in Ascension Part 2 when he created an army of himself to help fight Professor X. The duplicates think, feel, and act independently, though usually guided by the original. Madrox is telepathically and empathically linked to his duplicates. When Madrox reabsorbs his duplicates, he also absorbs their memories and experiences from their time separated from him. It is virtually impossible to distinguish the original from the duplicates. Early Life Jamie’s mutant ability was activated at birth when the doctor smacked his rump. As a result, Jamie’s parents eventually decided to move from New Mexico to Kansas; while there, they met Professor Charles Xavier, who, at some point, let James come to the Xavier Mansion in New York. Multiple AKA Jamie Madrox is the youngest of all the New Mutants; he has the power to multiply himself into as many clones as he wants. It is also shown that Multiple also multiplies (although involuntarily) if someone either bumps or hits him by accident. Jamie has been shown to have a crush on Rahne and Kitty, who are all older than him. Season 2 * Growing Pains When all the New Mutants were showing off their powers Sunspot crashed into Multiple who was in the middle of eating an apple (and reading comics) causing him to duplicate into several of himself with the apple still in his mouth. * Bada-Bing Bada-Boom The X-Men are training out on some cliffs with the New Mutants. Kurt is playing the victim and Boom Boom is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. Magma along with the rest of the New Mutants were preparing the stretcher for Boom Boom. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb' and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the Xavier Institute, Charles Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabitha about the indecent early that morning while Magma talks with Sunspot. Xavier puts Nightcrawler and Boom Boom both on restrictions for two weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and two training sessions with Logan daily. *'Fun and Games' At the start of the house party, Jamie is seen dancing with Jubilee while Rahne talks with Sam and Roberto talks with Amara. *'African Storm' Jamie is amongst the New Recruits playing outside in the fog when Storm doesn’t show for their lesson. Beast takes over the class and brings them inside for a volleyball session. Jamie is not among them, possibly being excluded because of his age. *'Joyride' The New Recruits, along with the recent addition of Lance, sit in a flight simulator run by Scott. Bobby is their pilot and within only moments of the flight, makes a fatal error and ends the session. Jamie and the others quickly leave the simulator machine and though Bobby is pleased with his “improved” performance, Jamie is seen clutching his stomach. During a later training session in the Danger Room, Jamie takes part and laughs with the others when Lance is knocked onto his face (courtesy of Scott). The following night, while Lance prepares for bed, Jamie is seen sneaking through the hallways with Sam, Jubilee, and Bobby. They escape detection by Kitty and take the X-Van out for a midnight ride with Bobby as the driver. He creates an ice ramp which jostles Jamie in the back seat, causing him to create several copies that crowd the back, much to Jubilee’s discontent. He quickly pulls himself back together and joins in experimenting with several controls though to their knowledge it “doesn’t do anything”, leaving a path of destruction behind them. By the time they return to the Xavier Institute in the early morning, they’re all called in for a training session with Logan. Scott sees their tired faces and mistakenly believes Logan has been pushing them too hard in his training. They direct the team outside to the garage where they’ll be training with the X-Van. Jamie tries to ask Sam if they should inform them of their actions but is silenced by an elbow to the shoulder, activating his clones which once again knock Jubilee over. He and Scott are shocked by the destroyed vehicle and Scott is sure that Lance is to blame. That night, Jamie begs the others to let him come along on the next joyride in the X-Jet, but is denied because he “makes too big a crowd. Literally”. This is followed by a shot of him and his many clones all looking dejected. He is ordered back to bed by Jubilee and unwillingly complies. He isn’t present during the New Recruit’s confession to their antics and it's unknown if he is punished for tagging along. *'Operation: Rebirth' Jamie sits out in the lawn with Wolfsbane in her canine form, thanking her for her help with his homework and calling her cool. While contemplating a question of Sports created by the ancient Greeks, he’s given a hint by Rahne who holds up a Frisbee, leading him to answer “the discus”. *'Mindbender' When Jean goes missing during the night, everyone sets out looking for her. As the others keep looking, Iceman, Jubilee, Cannonball and Berserker sneak off to train in the Danger Room by themselves. Jamie eagerly tags along, though he slips and falls, causing four clones to appear. They assist him in standing up before regrouping and Jamie asks the older kids why no one informed him of a training session. Berserker tells the boy he can’t handle the danger room, but Jamie confidently assures that he can if they can. Jubilee cuts him off, claiming they are more experienced and shut the door in his face. Jamie is upset by this and storms off. Sometime later, the new recruits are having trouble defeating the danger room machines until they pull together. Though they remain confident in their abilities, Jubilee tries to leave but finds the doors locked as even more dangerous weapons come at hem. Up in the control tower, Jamie is revealed to be behind this, laughing evilly as he sets them up. The recruits are finally allowed to leave, uniforms ragged and clearly worn out from the fight. Jamie saunters over to them and cockily asks if they still thought the training was easy. They realize the younger boy was behind the simulation and prepare to attack him. Jamie, realizing he’s in trouble, takes off running, though the others are too exhausted to give chase. They promise to “get him” tomorrow. *'Day of Reckoning' During an intense Danger Room session, Jamie is among the New Recruits sitting in the waiting room after being tagged by a paint ball drone while Rogue and Sunspot come over to join them. When the session is over, Jamie hangs his head as the professor tells them their lack of experience would jeopardize the mission to take down Magneto, leading to his adding The Brotherhood members to their team. Though Jamie isn’t seen during the initial stages of the Mansion’s countdown, he appears with the other kids after having escaped the explosion by hiding in Cerebro’s chamber. He watches along with the others as “the professor” reveals to be Mystique disguise, but the resulting stare down ends when the police arrive at the Mansion’s ruins. Everyone scatters. Jamie and several new recruits are cornered by cars until Ray breaks them out. Jamie is caught by one officer but on impact with the ground, his clones escape and the one being held vanishes. The group escapes into the woods. Later that night, after hiding out in the city and avoiding police search parties, Jamie and the other New Recruits (minus Bobby) travel into the sewers and are allowed to stay in an underground society for mutants, later revealed to be the Morlocks. Once Juggernaut is defeated, the X-Men are cleared of all charges and Jamie is seems with the rest of the team as they stand amongst the ruins of the school. Season 3 He finally managed to fit in when he played in his part in stopping Apocalypse and The Horsemen, where his power to make multiple versions of himself proved most useful when combined with Boom Boom’s abilities. *'Day of Recovery' Cyclops and Mystique are about to face off but they're interrupted by police sirens and suddenly police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants are surrounded, but Berzerker blasts the cars and leads them off through the woods. Tabitha covers their escape by blowing up some trees. News clips are shown of the X-men identifying several of them by name. General public hysteria and fear are running rampant over mutants. The police and armed forces search for all mutants. The New Mutants come out of hiding as two policemen walk away, and follow Berzerker into the sewers where he says he knows of a better place for them to hide. In the sewers, the New Mutants run into a mutant named Caliban. He asks them who they are and what their business is in the sewers. Berzerker tells him that they're on the run from being hunted and that they're mutants like him. Caliban tells them that he already knew they were mutants, as he always knows. He tells them that they'll be safe here and they follow him. *'Mainstream' Sometime later, while repairs are underway for a new mansion, the students and faculty have moved into an underground bunker. Jamie shares a room with Evan and when Rogue comments that things are too crowded for everyone, Jamie can be seen amongst several of his clones. The New Recruits are scheduled to eat their breakfast first as the older students speak with the professor. Jamie and the others remain at home for the X-Men’s first day at school as known mutants. *'The Stuff of Villains' Jamie teams up with the remaining New Recruits plus Beast and Storm to clean out the wreckage of Cerebro. *'Blind Alley' The mansion building has finally been completed and all that remains in the more personal touches which the X-Men handle themselves. Jamie is seen painting around the front until he falls from his ladder. Four copies appear and each helps out with the painting. *'Self Possessed' Kitty, not having a date to the Descanso Rivet’s concert, begrudgingly invites Jamie. As they arrive at the stadium, he tries to have her wear his corsage and she initially declines but accepts out of pity. She reminds him they aren’t on a date and he’s surprised by this, mentioning Roberto lent him a suit and wants a report on the occasion. Kitty, outraged by this, pulls him along through the crowd. They are spotted by Jean who teases Kitty as revenge for the younger girl’s earlier mocking. Kitty isn’t impressed but Jamie gives a thumbs up at the word “date”. When “Sabretooth” (really an out of control Rogue) starts thrashing the concert, the X-Men spring into rescue the civilians. Jamie leaps onto her back and as he’s shaken around, more clones appear to assist. Unfortunately, as the being is still Rogue underneath, his powers are drained and he’s sent flying. While the original Jamie is rendered unconscious, his clones remain and stand guard over him. Once Rogue (now as Juggernaut) escapes the concert, Jamie is seen being supported by Kitty. Out of it, he asks her if she’s enjoying herself and that they should “do this again sometime”. *'Under Lock and Key' The X-Men mutants host a baseball game, with Amanda Sefton as a spectator. Though the game is originally supposed to be no-powers, this rule is quickly broken by Bobby and becomes a Mutant Ball game. Jamie, playing one of the bases, reaches to catch Bobby’s hit but is phased through by Kitty and knocked down. Nevertheless, with the assistance his clones, he catches the ball anyway. The game is eventually ended when Angel arrives, seeking the professor. *'Cruise Control' During spring break, the X-kids (minus Rogue and Ray) take a cruise to the Bahamas with Tabitha as a guest. The kids meet up for breakfast and Jamie is intrigued by the lobster tank in the dining room. As he gets in line for breakfast, he’s delighted to see waffles are being served and creates several clones of himself to take more portions. Bobby wars him not to use his powers as he’d already angered Scott the following night. Jamie retracts his clones, causing their plates to hit the floor. After a fire started by Tabitha is dosed with the lobster tank, the X-Kids scramble to retrieve them and reveal their powers further. One of the lobsters pinch Jamie, causing him to fall back into five duplicates (each with his own lobster?) That evening, after half the team, splits off to go to St. Sabastian Island, Jamie informs Storm that he can’t find the missing teens on the boat, despite his dozen-clone search party. Storm angrily realizes they’ve left the ship completely. *'X-23' Wolverine hosts an earlier morning training exercise outdoors with booby traps set all over. Jamie and Roberto are trapped in a tree and Jamie’s clones attempt to get them down, though the height is too great. They call out to Bobby for assistance but the boy goes on to the finish line, saying he’ll return for them later. They are eventually rescued by Beast and Wolverines prepares to make them run it again until S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives. Beast is then put in charge which makes the kids much more excited. As X23 sneaks into the mansion, Jamie is training with Beast as they swing across a ditch. They both dive into the bushes and though Beast thinks he’s caught the young mutant, several of his clones leap out and tackle them. Jamie is amongst those later knocked out by X23 during her assault on the Mansion, found alongside Beast as his clones disappear around him. The following day, everyone is enjoying a training session with Best and Storm and grumble when Wolverine arrives, expecting things to become very serious. They’re surprised when he reveals they’ll be playing dodgeball and at his suggestion, all gang up on Bobby. *'Dark Horizon I' On the last day of school, everyone has mysteriously overslept and in a rush to prepare breakfast with Jamie collecting the ingredients passed to him by Kitty. He and the other new recruits are absent during the graduation and the ensuring battle with Apocalypse. Season 4 *'Impact' Despite the rising danger, Jamie and the New Recruits enjoy a game of Basketball with Jamie’s clones surrounding Ray, passing the ball between them until taking the shot at the hoop. Ray uses his powers to deflect the ball, and, after interference by Amara and then Roberto, it sinks the hoop. *'Target X' Jamie joins Bobby and Ray in begging Wolverine to lead their training classes, unimpressed by Jean and Scott’s turning it into a school, but Wolverine declines. The class goes as well as expected with the out of control students wrecking the “classroom” and knocking out Scott within the first 30 seconds. Later, after getting the students more under control, Scott attempts to hand out papers but they give him a hard time, Magma burning all of hers and Jamie creating multiple copies of himself, each wanting one. After tricking the older students with Bobby’s ice statue, they “volunteer” to find the real thing and leave the classroom. The following day, Jean and Scott try again, but use a new strategy by demonstration. Jean lifts them all out of their seats and Scott shoots a small beam that ricochets between them before perfectly splitting an apple. Intrigued, the students become much more interested in what their new professors have to say. *'Cajun Spice' Doing homework in the library along with Ray and Amara, Jamie collets a few books off of the shelf then proceeds to use several clones to read them all faster. They are interrupted by Kurt who ports in looking for the professor. *'Ascension I' The final assault against Apocalypse begins and after the failure of the sentinels the X-Men are counted upon. Jamie is placed on a team with Jean, Magma, Boom-Boom, and Colossus, journeying to Egypt where their enemy is Professor Xavier. Jean initially tries to reach out telepathically to the professor, but this fails as he attacks her with his newly enhanced powers. The others then leap into action but neither Magma’s fire nor Tabitha’s explosives can keep him down. He quickly recovers from her attacks just as the pyramid tops shoot up into the atmosphere. Beast informs them that if they can destroy the base units, the world can be saved, but the professor continues to block them. Jamie finally gets his chance to fight; using dozens of his clones, he slingshots Tabitha’s bombs at the professor to distract him from Magma and Colossus’s attack on the base. Xavier sends out a psychic energy blast that shoots through the clones and wipes them out in large amounts. With that dealt with, he easily takes down both Colossus and Magma, but then must duel with Jean, who wields Cerebro to increase her powers as well. Though the battle is close, she’s eventually defeated by him. Luckily, thanks to the help of Rogue and Dorian Leech, Apocalypse is defeated, and the world is saved. In the Professor’s visions of the future, Jamie is shown in a training session with Magneto, along with the other New Recruits, including Rahne and Jubilee. He stands with Bobby and Sam in the final group photo. The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he scanned the mind of Apocalypse. In The Future, Xavier saw adult versions of the X-Men. Jamie and the rest of the New Mutants are seen with a reformed Magneto. Notes * Though Spyke, Jean Grey, Multiple, Berzerker, Wolfsbane and Sunspot appear in Joyride, none have any lines. Joyride. * Though all the New Mutants were show, only Tabitha, Bobby, Amara & Sam have lines. Day of Reckoning I. * Multiple is the only new recruit that doesn't make an appearance in Day of Reckoning II. Day of Reckoning II. * Multiple is the first New Mutant to be touched by Rogue. Self Possessed. * Multiple, Sunspot, Magma, Storm, Nightcrawler, Jean Grey, Cyclops all appear but have no lines in X23. X23. * In the kitchen, everyone is using their powers as they are all running late. Magma is frying her eggs, Nightcrawler is setting the table, Berzerker is making a milkshake, Cyclops is opening bagels, Iceman is eating an apple and icing everyone's drinks, and Shadowcat is getting things out of the fridge and tossing them to Multiple and Sunspot. Dark Horizon I. * Multiple and the New Mutants make an appearance but have no lines. The Stuff of Villains. * Cannonball, Multiple, Magma and Berzerker are shown, but have no lines in Cajun Spice. Cajun Spice. * Multiple, Magma, Colossus all appear, and have no lines beyond screams & grounds in the series final. Ascension II. Trivia * In many other Marvel Comics, Multiple Man is actually a villain Appearances Other faces of Multiple Uncanny-Multiple.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Last_Stand_-_Multiple.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Film (2006) Ani._Mulriple.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992-1997) W_&_Men_-_Miltiple.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV Series (2008-2009) The_Official_Game-multiple_man.png|'X-Men: The Official Game' Game (2006) References }} Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:New Mutant Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teens